magicofandomcom-20200215-history
What's Inside the Box
What's Inside the Box (箱の内部にあるものhako no naibu niarumono) is the fifty-fourth chapter of Magico manga series written and illustrated by Naoki Iwamoto. Synopsis Emma knocks on one of the boxs, asking if Raven is in there. Shion thinks what Emma is doing is cute and Luu kicks the box to try and open it. Anise tells Shion that this is where he proves he a better man then Raven. Emma asks how do they get inside but Shion says that he will go alone and opens a portal. Anise says that its for the best and that it maybe dangerous. Luu then says no and that she is going too. Shion tells Luu that brats like her never think about the dangers and she kicks him. They then get into a argument over who is a dummy. Emma then stops them and tells Shion that he never considers how Luu feels. Shion wonder if Emma hates him because she yelled at him. Luu then says that she is going and puches everyone into the portal. They all land in a train, which Emma Lands on top of Shion. Emma apologizes which Shion tells her its okay. Shion tells Luu that she is reckless but she says boo-hoo to him. Emma apologizes for causing so much trouble and says that she will do her best to stay out of the way. Shion says that they are going to get it over quickly and to don't leave. Luu tells Emma to look which Emma asks what is it. They look out and see an amusement park. Anise tells them that its the fifth box: The magical park. She also tells them that it may look fun their are plenty of attractions that are designed to kill intruders and that their are magical items they need for magico hidden in their. Luu says that she can't what and jump out the window. This causes Shion and Emma to worry but Raven atches her with a flying carpet. Raven ask if she is okay and that she scared him when he saw that she jumped out the window. He then hads her a snack and tells her to calm down. Luu then thanks him and says that she likes him more the Shion. Shion then get depressed but Anise tells him to not get depressed and to ask Raven about the item. Raven then ask them why they are here and that its dangerous. Emma then asks if it is really that dangerous. Raven then tells them that the Dark Seven Series was created by the deceased great Pirsa so that no one would get his possessions after his death. He continue to says that their an enormous amount of treasure in them but their are hundreds of times more people losing their lives to get them. He also calls them the Adventures coffin. Emma then asks him what she should says for him to do something so dangerous for them. Raven thinks that she is more worried about him that she is of her own safety. Raven then hugs her and tells her to don't leave her side and that her will protect her. Emma bushes and Shion gets stunned. Raven then back offs and apologizes but Emma says that its okay. Shion then wonders why she is blushes and that if she is happy. Some then apologizes to them for making them wait. He tells them that they are about to arrive at the park. He continues to says that instead of tickets he will be taking their lives. Raven tells Emma that he will not let him lay a single finger on her. Raven then tells the monster that its time for class.